forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Quiana Dalla
'''Quiana "Quin" Dalla '''byla pašeračkou, hackerkou a především profesionální alkoholičkou v období Mandalorianských válek. Byla známa především svým svérázným vystupováním, drzostí, sprostou mluvou a téměř nepřetržitou nalitostí. Biografie Rané dětství „Někdo se problémovým stává, jiný se problémovým narodí a nic s ním nehne“, to si s povzdechem říkali rodiče o malé Quianě už od jejího dětství. Matka vždy s trpkým úsměvem vzpomínala, jak si dcera už odmala vynucovala pozornost řvaním a házením hraček a první, co se se lžící naučila, nebylo jíst, ale házet jídlem po všech a všem. Přitom její o tři roky starší bratr Rals byl úplný opak, klidný, poslušný a na svůj věk rozumný, přesně tak jak si Dallovi vždycky své děti přáli mít. Rodina Dallů, obchodníků ve Středním Tarisu, měla ráda svůj klid a pohodlí, otec Fereld byl přísný a zásadový, ale jinak mírný muž s naprostným nedostatkem dobrodružné povahy. Matka Deinna působila jako ideál mateřství – vlídná, klidnící svého muže, když jej někdo (nejčastěji Quin) vytočil, a hledající na všem špatném něco pozitivního. Byla to ona, která svému choti dlouho zakazovala tělesné tresty, i když si o ně jejich dcera koledovala, a pravděpodobně to byla její mírnost, která přivedla Quin k myšlence zkoušet jejich limity. Navzdory neustále se opakující hlášce rodičů o nenapravitelnosti některých jedinců, která se na dlouhou dobu stala jejich mottem a kterou si ospravedlňovali to, že nad dcerou zlomili hůl, však hyperaktivní Quiana mohla vyrůst v lepšího člověka. Rodiče chtěli klid, zatímco Quin potřebovala neustále aktivně zabavovat, co chvíli měla nový nápad, kterým zaháněla nudu, ale oni jí raději nechali v dětské ohrádce hrát si s pro ni nudnými hračkami. Brzy se její hlavní zábavou stalo utíkání z ohrádky. Byla malé děcko a s malým děckem se nemá smysl dohadovat, takže jí raději vynadali místo toho, aby jí vysvětlili, proč je to špatné – a když s ní konečně začali komunikovat, už bylo moc pozdě, už jimi pro jejich pro ní nepochopitelný klid (rozuměj nudnost) pohrdala. Otec zdědil slušně prosperující obchod s elektronikou, který měl minimálně na této úrovni Tarisu velmi dobré jméno, matka se vzdala práce, aby mu v něm vypomáhala a mohli snížit náklady na zaměstnance. Nedostatek ambicí způsobil, že neinvestovali do rozšíření obchodu, ale jejich poctivá práce jim přinášela výsledky v podobě spokojených zákazníků. Nikdo nedokázal pochopit, jak se do takovéto rodiny mohl narodit takový poděs, jako byla jejich dcera. Po rodičích povahu nezdědila, to bylo jasné, nicméně stopy podobné povahy bylo možné hledat u prarodičů. Děda z máminé strany byl dobrodruh, takový, který nikdy nevydržel na jednom místě, Deinna ho naposledy viděla v deseti letech, kdy utekl od rodiny a už nikdy se neozval – nenáviděla ho, vinila ho ze zničeného dětství, i proto si vzala pana Dalla, který byl jeho přesný opak. A proto pro ní bylo tak těžké vychovávat jeho dětský protějšek. Přesto svou dceru milovala tak, jak matky své děti milují. thumb|left|234px|Sedmiletá Quin v akciPoprvé se čtvrť s budoucím postrachem okolí seznámila, když bylo Quin pět let, do té doby měla pár průšvihů, ale ty lidé omlouvali dětskými vylomeninami. Jejich pozornosti ale neušlo, když malá ďáblice s matkou vstoupily do narvané cukrárny. Quin chtěla druhou porci zmrzliny. Deinna odmítla. Obyčejné děcko by v tuhle chvíli začalo kňourat, možná vřískat, ale Quin dětskou otravnost povýšila – začala vztekle vyhrožovat, že jestli nedostane zmrzlinu, tak celý podnik zapálí. Matka byla rudá studem, odtáhla ten malý dáreček ven a jen tak tak, že mu nenabančila. Ještě dlouho jí trvalo, než svou dceru zase vzala na procházku do společnosti. Ne že by se dcera nevenčila sama i proti její vůli. Další vážný exces si Quin odbyla ve škole v sedmi letech, tehdy zjistila, co dělá sprej a oheň v kombinaci, a potvrdila podezření okolí, že nejmladší z Dallů oheň trochu moc fascinuje – ze zvědavosti zapálila vlasy spolužačce a jenom se štěstím nedošlo k vážným popáleninám. Tehdy ji poprvé matka nezachránila před otcovou rákoskou, což malá Quiana pociťovala jako křivdu. Byla přece jenom zvědavá a té malé ubulené slintalce se stejně nic nestalo! Ve spodních patrech Krátce nato poprvé utekla do spodních pater, kde ve své drzosti – a taky proto, že si neuvědomovala nebezpečí – začala otravovat jednu partu místních výrostků, kteří si říkali Postrachové. Ti na ní samozřejmě kašlali, byla pro ně jen nějaká zatoulaná zbohatlická holčička, proto se jí jali ignorovat. Jenže jestli někdo vynikal v otravnosti, byla to Quin – bylo jedno, kolikrát jí zmlátili, kolikrát jí vynadali nebo jí zavedli do nebezpečných čtvrtí, Quiana vždycky přežila – byla rychlá, hbitá, nenápadná a poměrně rychle si osvojila schopnost přežít. Vždy se dřív nebo později objevila zase, až i Postrachům došlo, že se jí jen tak nezbaví. A že možná není zas tak marná. To už uběhly tři roky, během kterých její respekt k nudným rodičům opadl úplně. Ne snad že by z nich neměla strach, ale na řvaní i na výprasky si už zvykla, tak co by jí mohli udělat horšího? Přijímutí k Postrachům V jejích deseti letech jí Postrachové řekli, že ji vezmou, když dokáže, že si to zaslouží. Přijímací rituál nebyl jednoduchý, musela prokázat, že „není jenom další nafrněná blbka z bohatejch pater“. Dali jí za úkol šlohnout něco, co mělo pro dítě té doby cenu celé galaxie – laserovou pistolku MegaMax ZL-2, nejchtěnější hračku v celém známém vesmíru. Něco takového by samozřejmě ve spodních patrech nesehnala, cílem zkoušky bylo ukrást něco z domácí půdy, ale Quin věděla, rodiče mají obchod ve stejné ulici, jako bylo jedno hračkářství. Nebylo nejmoudřejší krást takhle blízko rodinnému podniku, kde byl její obličej velice známý (jiný obchodník z ulice často nad pivem s kolegy obchodníky napůl žertoval, napůl reálně uvažoval, že si na obchod vystaví ceduli: „Nejmladší z Dallů, zákaz přiblížení se na dvacet metrů!“ To poté, co mu třikrát v jednom měsíci při hře omylem vysklila výlohu – a další měsíc dvakrát záměrně, když se dozvěděla, co o ní říká. Jen kvůli tomu raději investoval do výlohy z transparioceli, což byla záležitost nákladná, ale podle jeho slov potřebná. Nakonec vždyť nechal Ferelda část nákladů proplatit), ale takhle Quin zamlada a nezřídka i v dospělosti nikdy neuvažovala, vždy se prostě vrhla po hlavě do akce a doufala, že z ní vyjde vítězně. I nyní se vrhla do akce, šlohla hračku a už mazala nejkratší cestou do spodních pater. Věděla, že ani nemusí moc pospíchat, majitel hračkářství byl obézní pán v letech, který by ji nedokázal stačit ani deset metrů, jenže on za ní utíkat nemusel. Stačilo projít ulicí a promluvit si se spratkovým otcem. Mezitím se u malých kriminálníků stala pomalu bohem, oslavovali jí a nadšeně ji přijali mezi sebe. Podobné nadšení ale nesdíleli rodiče. Chtěli, ať hračku vrátí, což odmítala – a tehdy měla poprvé skutečný strach z otce, protože takhle rozzuřeného ho ještě nepoznala. Nakonec jí zlomili a ona vyklopila, proč to udělala a kam mizí, když si „jde hrát“. Takový výprask ještě nezažila, dokonce i matka se k bití přidala, což bylo vůbec poprvé v životě. Návdavkem dostala permanentního zaracha na několik měsíců dopředu. Potom Quin na chvíli zkrotla, možná i jí, od přírody hledající chyby ve všech a všem ostatním než sobě, došlo, že tohle přehnala. Do školy chodila včas a nedělala blbiny, nemlátila spolužáky řídící se pravidlem, že „holky se nemlátí“ a přestala dokonce i vyhrožovat spolužačkám, že jim ostříhá nebo opálí vlasy, nebo jim do hřívy plácne žvýkačku – hrozba, kterou několikrát uskutečnila. Zkrátka se stala na několik krátkých měsíců skoro ukázkovým dítětem. Jenže všechno krásné má svůj konec, vzpomínka na seřezání vybledla, zato stesk po nových, ideálních kamarádech byl silnější, a tak začala zdrhat z domu. Do té doby Quin chodila do školy pravidelně, sice se tam nudila a dávala pozor jen zřídkakdy, ale vždycky si našla nějakou zábavu – třeba šikanování spolužáků nebo naschvály učitelům. Proto byli rodiče ve škole skoro stejně často jako ona. Ve chvíli kdy začala naplno své angažmá u malých výtržníků, její školní docházka začala kolísat, až na začátku třináctky skončila úplně. Vyloučení na sebe nenechalo dlouho čekat, ale to už se i doma ukazovala jen sem tam, místo toho stále častěji přespávala u kamarádů v chudinské čtvrti. Člen Postrachů Parta šesti malých parchantů v letech mezi sedmi až jedenácti byla vedena dvanáctiletým synem místního rasisty a chuligána, Dratem (ano, Drate bylo jeho pravé jméno, ne přezdívka, jeho otec ho pojmenoval po tarisské ještěrce. Vymýšlení jmen nebylo silnou disciplínou jeho otce). Drate se pyšnil tím, že jeho gang nemá žádného nečlověka přesně tak, jak ho jeho táta učil. Tvrdili, že "cizáky" nemají rádi, a tak nezřídkakdy vyráželi za rvačkou s místními nelidskými obyvateli přiměřeného věku. Jenže tyhle spratky nějaký mocenský boj nezajímal a jejich rasismus spočíval hlavně v tom, že měli rádoby-nepřítele ke rvačkám a mohli vymýšlet rasistické nadávky. Ve skutečnosti jim to bylo (snad až na Dratea) jedno, chtěli se jenom bavit. Což znamenalo v naprosté většině případů dělat bordel. Quin později, krátce poté, co poznala humanoida Kesheena Relika, pochopila, že jí je vlastně jedno, jestli je někdo černý, žlutý, zelený, má chobot nebo tykadla, protože jí může rozčílit kdokoli. A ještě později pochopila, že je jí jedno, jakou má kdo rasu, protože jí serou všichni (a nemá ráda většinu) bez rozdílu.Parta věděla, jak si užívat života, hrdlem často protékal nekvalitní alkohol, plícemi levný tabák a mozkem lehké drogy. Mezi jejich vylomeniny patřily i takové legendární kousky, jako byla krádež swoopu jednomu členovi Hidden Beks a následná šílená noční jízda spodními patry – členové gangu je samozřejmě chytli, takže měli štěstí, že naštvali zrovna ty rozumnější. Swoop (jen s velkým štěstím) nerozbili, nikomu se nic nestalo, takže došli domů po svých, jenom s pěkně bolavým hřbetem, jak je Bekové seřezali. Vulkarové by tak tolerantní nebyli. Jindy je napadl podobně pitomý nápad. Quin, která znala z minulosti mnoho tajných cest nahoru, partu propašovala do Středního Tarisu, kde ukradli pružné lano, že zkusí bungee-jumping. Odvaha je přešla ve chvíli, kdy stáli nad propastí, ale když už byli mezi „bohatejma prasatama“, uspořádali malý výlet do ulice, ve které měli Dallové obchod. Tam posprejovali většinu zdí nápisy, z nichž: „Pozor děcka, zde bydlí pedofil!“ a „Starej Morris ti brousí starou!“ byly ty nejmírnější. Asi by se nepřišlo na to, kdo to udělal, kdyby jeden z nepříliš inteligentních kumpánů nenapsal na obchod Quininých rodičů: „Vaše dcera vzkazuje, že si máte políbit trepky, vy nudný přizdisráči!“ Tu noc si toho ani nevšimla, natož aby ho včas zastavila. Žalobu na ně ale nepodal nikdo, všem poškozeným bylo líto dobráka Ferelda a ztrápené Deinny. Jenže nikomu z nich jich nebylo líto natolik, aby od nich nevyžádali proplacení škod. Nejspíše už tehdy se otec rozhodl k tomu, co později skutečně udělal. Druhý den Postrachy napadlo, že když už mají takový poklad, jako je ten provaz, byla by škoda ho nevyužít, a tak se do Středního Tarisu vrátili ve dne, počkali si na jedno mladší dítko a napůl ho přemluvili, napůl donutili, aby skočilo. Jen zásah bezpečnostních sil na poslední chvíli zabránil možnému neštěstí.thumb|263x263px|Quin mezi Postrachy Tohle ale byla poslední vylomenina před tím, než Quianu štěstí opustilo. Krátce na to se Postrachové vydali něco rozbít, někoho zmlátit, a „když u sebe bude mejt panmáma bo pantáta pár kreditků, jedině dobře.“ Obvyklá večerní zábava. Jenže tentokrát je při krádeži, když přepadli ve Středním Tarisu jednu starší paní a sebrali jí nepříliš cenný řetízek a několik desítek kreditů, bezpečnostní složky chytly. Už to byl průser, Quin u sebě navíc měla sáček s ryllem, což jí spolu s krádeží vysloužilo půl roku ve vazbě. Jen její nízký věk, bylo jí čtrnáct, jí zachránil od vyššího trestu. Po dvou měsících jí propustili na kauci, kterou její otec proplatil, i když se musel zadlužit – většina jeho úspor padla na proplácení škod. Po dlouhé době byla zpátky doma, ve svém pokoji, ale jen do večera. Tehdy jí otec bez řevu a výprasku, naopak až s děsivým klidem prozradil, že ví o její eskapádě v ulici. Následně jí sdělil, ať vypadne, že od této chvíle už není jejich dcera a nikdy o ní nechtějí slyšet. To byla pravda jen poloviční, otec to myslel vážně, ale matka se stále nemohla zbavit mateřského pouta. Probrečela poté ještě mnoho nocí a Ferelda stálo hodně sil jí uklidnit. Kiffar na baru, aneb Kesh Relik Navzdory očekávání se Quin nevrátila zpět za svou partou, měla po krk Tarisu, cítila se mizerně a nejen proto, co jí řekl otec. Především protože věděla, že má naprostou pravdu. Chtěla zmizet, spálit za sebou mosty a na Taris se už nikdy nevrátit. V duchu se přesvědčovala, že jí ta planeta a všichni na ní serou, ale někde hluboko uvnitř věděla, že se stydí. Pocit, který se pokoušela všemi silami zadusit. Jediným problémem v plánu byly peníze, neměla totiž u sebe ani floka, snad jenom pár drobných, které vystačily sotva na dvě piva. Tehdy se na ni usmálo štěstí. Poflakovala se v jednom baru a přemýšlela, jak se dostane k někomu načerno do lodi, když do knajpy nakráčel mohutný, děsivě vypadající kiffar, který se tvářil jako vrah. Vrah vracející se z ryta, který si ještě nerozmyslel, jestli nehodlá pokračovat, a kterého ostatní podle všeho znají až moc dobře, a proto se ze všech sil snažili dělat, že ho nevidí. Stoupnul si hned vedle Quin a začal do sebe lít jednoho panáka za druhým. Všimnul si jí záhy a dal se s ní do řeči a po krátké chvíli jí nabídnul svezení zdarma. Tím začala devět let trvající spolupráce; přátelství a časem i něco, co by se dalo považovat za rodinný vztah. On v ní našel dceru, kterou nikdy neměl (možná), ona otce, ke kterému mohla vzhlížet. Kesheen Relik, přezdívaný Kesh, byl pašerák a vesmírný vlk-samotář. Nikdy se nedozvěděla, jaká je jeho minulost, stejně jako on se neptal na její, platila mezi nimi nikdy nevyřčená dohoda, že minulost zůstane tabu. Ona nevyzvídala, stejně jako on respektoval, že když je zakázky dovedou na Taris, nikdy se tam nezdrží déle, než je nutné, a ona zůstane na palubě. On jí toleroval cigarety a občasnou skleničku, sám pil jako stádo eopií po dlouhém pochodu, ona jemu s velkým sebezapřením tolerovala pazaak. Proč jí tenhle jeho koníček vadil? Kesh byl gambler, kterému nikdo nedokázal vysvětlit, že neumí hrát. Popravdě ho jen máloco dokázalo naštvat víc než komentáře k jeho hře, jediný, komu je částečně toleroval, a to jen pokud se držely na uzdě, byla právě Quin, u ostatních je považoval za urážku srovnatelnou s plivancem do obličeje. Je pravdou, že většina, která o jeho slabosti věděla, neměla důvod se mu vysmívat, jelikož nad ním vyhrála pěkné peníze. Proto Quiana považovala za svou povinnost naučit se pravidla pazaaku a nacvičit si s Keshem několik nenápadných signálů – potom, co ho přesvědčila, že i když je podvádění proti jeho hráčské cti, bez něho nikdy nebudou mít ani na kus žvance. Občas tak vtrhla k hracímu stolu pod různými záminkami a nenápadně mu napověděla, co mají protihráči v ruce.Byl to Kesheen, který Quianu naučil většině dovedností. Nejen střílet – dal jí k narozeninám její první blaster – pilotovat, schovávat a všímat si věcí, kterých si musí všímat každý na hraně zákona. Zároveň jí s tvrdohlavostí sobě vlastní a navzdory jejím protestům proti její vůli vzdělával. To poté, když si všimnul jistých mezer v jejích znalostech a ona mu ve slabší chvíli prozradila, že se školou ve třinácti sekla. Na toto téma se dlouho hádali a až když tím podmínil svůj souhlas s podváděním, ustoupila. Zároveň jí učil, jak hackovat. První pokusy byly jemně řečeno tristní – její první „ostrá“ akce se odehrála v zapadlém přístavu na ještě zapadlejší planetě Darkknell. Quin se měla napojit na registrační a identifikační panel a přihlásit se pod jinou identitou. To se jí povedlo, jenže namísto nějakého neškodného anonymního občana Republiky systém přihlásil dlouho hledaného zločince. Zatkli je dřív, než stačili zmizet, a trvalo dlouhé tři dny, než muže zákona přesvědčili, že došlo k systémové chybě a ani jeden z nich vážně není na útěku před spravedlností – alespoň ne oficiálně. Na rozdíl od obecného vzdělání, v hackování našla Quin zalíbení, byla to první „klidnější“ věc od jejího narození, u které dokázala prosedět hodiny a soustředit se. Chtěla vědět víc, ideálně všechno. Kesh, i když to nikdy nepřiznal a navenek to popíral, jakmile ho po několika letech svými schopnostmi předčila, byl na ní vážně pyšný. Právě na její nátlak rozšířili svoje pole působení na okrádání účtů neopatrných majitelů. Nikdy nic velkého, ale rozhodně jim to přilepšilo v živobytí. thumb|left|Kesheen "Kesh" Relik Společně trávili většinu času a, i když chtěl být čas od času každý sám – případně měl společnost, oba věděli, že se vázat na nikoho dlouho nehodlají. Kesh ani ona nikdy nevydrželi dlouho na jednom místě, natožpak si někde zakládat skutečnou rodinu, a tak byl jejich pseudorodinný vztah skoro idylický. Jen jeden rok s nimi lítala jiná žena, do které se kiffar zamiloval. Quin jí neměla ráda, Ottela Vroot neměla ráda jí, proto je s podivem, že to vydrželo tak dlouho. Po roce však zamilování opadlo, a když Ottela Relikovi oznámila, že pokud nezanechá toho trajdání po galaxii a neusadí se s ní, opustí ho, Kesh si vybral loď a pašování. Konec dobrých časů Jenže každá idyla má svůj konec. Kesheena nakonec karty stály život, když při hře s jedním důstojníkem Czerky prolifroval úspory a místo aby stáhnul ocas a odešel od stolu, vypůjčil si od něj pěknou sumu. A prohrál. Dostal šibeniční ultimátum – sehnat peníze do týdne, jinak bude zle. Ani při nejlepší vůli neměli šanci tolik kreditů vydělat tak rychle, a tak začala jejich schovávaná. Nakonec se zastavili v největší díře galaxie – na Tatooine, jenže i tam si ho Czerka našla. Jejich přepadení bylo rychlé a hlavně profesionální, Kesh sotva stačil nakázat Quin, aby se schovala do jednoho z úkrytu pro ilegální kargo a ujistit se, že ho poslechla, a už ho měli. Nemělo smysl se bránit, už bylo pozdě. Popravili ho přímo na místě, před lodí, Quin to nevydržela a vylezla z úkrytu právě ve chvíli, když její skoro-otec klečel na zemi a chlap z Czerky mu mířil na zátylek. Vystřelil vzápětí. Proti všemu očekávání však loď nezabavili, dokonce ji ani neprohledali, jako by jim nešlo o peníze. Ale to bylo v tu chvíli Quin jedno, ta se snažila pochopit, co viděla a co se stalo. Z lodi vylezla až po hodině, ale tělo pohřbila až po dlouhé době střídavého vzteku a zoufalství, kdy nadávala všemu a všem. Ten večer se neopila, zlila se jak dobytek, čímž začala svůj nový život – život alkoholika. Stejně jako kdysi z Tarisu, i teď chtěla okamžitě vypadnout z planety, jenže tentokrát se žádný zázrak nestal, ba právě naopak, do rotoru se dostal písek, písty se začaly zadrhávat, planeta rozežírala loď téměř ze dne na den. Až po třech měsících se jí povedlo vydělat a splatit místnímu, podle nízké ceny ne moc dobrému mechanikovi opravy a z Tatooine odletět. Kam letěla, věděla moc dobře, na planetu, kde se každý ztratí a kde je hodně míst, v kterých se dá zapomenout. Na Nar Shaddaa. Díra jménem Nar Shaddaa Na pašeráckém měsíci se ubytovala v levné špeluňce, kde nejspíš podle špatně vyčištěných stop na podlaze a na zdi předtím někoho zabili, ale to jí bylo jedno, hlavně že bydlela přímo nad levným barem. Tam začala její dvouměsíční alkoholová lázeň, z které si nepamatuje vůbec nic, sice přepila a zapomenula největší smutek, ale zároveň propila i poslední peníze. Navíc se u majitele baru zadlužila tak, že považoval za nutné za ní neustále posílat svoje gorily. Musela zaplatit, než by se dostala z planety, zchromili by jí ti dva bouchači. Jenže než by našla nějakou práci a něco si vydělala, udělali by to stejně, peníze potřebovala hned. Dva dny strávila hledáním někoho, kdo by jí půjčil, ale jelikož po dvou měsících nepřetržitého chlastání vypadala jako někdo, kdo rozhodně dluhy nesplácí, všichni jí odmítli. Všichni kromě organizace, kterou nesnášela nejvíc – Czerky. Té nevadilo, že jedná s univerzálním dlužníkem, té to naopak vyhovovalo. A tak si půjčila od svého nepřítele, který měl jedinou podmínku, Quin jim musí zastavit loď. Peněz na ruku dostala hodně, takže byla přesvědčená, že si k nim rychle vydělá ušlý doplatek, který musela splatit barmanovi, a loď vyplatí. Místo toho však s každým dalším měsícem stoupaly úroky a Quiana každý další měsíc chlastala víc. Občas si našla vlastní, soukromou práci, občas někoho vybrala, ale většinou dělala otroka Czerce, přines to, dones tamto, udělej toto… čím víc chápala, že je v pasti, tím míň se držela v naději, že se z toho někdy dostane. Nakonec se rozhodla zbytek života utopit v lihu, aby, jak říkala, „hlavně nebyla střízlivá, až ji přijdou provrtat tu stejnak děravou mozkovnu.“ Tak uběhly dva roky, Quin bylo pětadvacet let a byla naprosto na dně. Kategorie:Stará republika Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Pašeráci